In a three-dimensional object shaping apparatus such as a 3D printer, when a three-dimensional object having a color part is shaped, a color part is formed in a shaped object by using a color ink according to each shaping method such as an ink jet method. For example, in a three-dimensional shaping system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-145630 (published on May 20, 2003), a technique in which a color area of a part having a sectional body exposed to the outside and an surface image to perform mapping to three-dimensional model data are overlapped to each other to create coloring data for each sectional body is disclosed. In this three-dimensional shaping system, a color part (colored layer) is formed based on coloring data every time one layer is formed.